


Incandescence

by coagulationary



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coagulationary/pseuds/coagulationary
Summary: Haruka gave his second kiss to Makoto.





	Incandescence

**Author's Note:**

> About five or so years ago, I wrote this one rinharu first kiss fic on my Tumblr sideblos and this was the follow up sequel that I also posted on my Tumblr sideblog and am now posting here. I can't write smut for absolute shit. You're welcome, Catherine.

_“And that’s how I had my first kiss.”_

_Makoto and Rei could only stare in horror as Haruka finished his story and went about eating his lunch as if it were no big deal. After all, they were the ones who asked to hear the story in the first place. He was surprised Makoto was still oblivious to the event, but judging by the amount of blush on his face he knew this was his first time hearing this. The two sat in utter disbelief, their mouths hanging open although they did not say anything; they couldn’t say anything._

_Nagisa, on the other hand, burst into laughter. “It’s too much, Haru-chan! I can't believe I've never heard this story before! I have to call him—”_

_As Nagisa pulled out his phone and began tapping in Rin’s number, Makoto and Rei, able to respond to the extent that Nagisa would forever scar their already emotionally unstable friend, went after him, diving to take his phone out of his hand as they yelled in union:_

_“NAGISA, NO!”_

_“NAGISA-KUN, NO!”_

_Nagisa laughed as the chaos ensued, Makoto and Rei desperately trying to prevent him from reaching Rin. Haruka went about eating his lunch, smirking with satisfaction. He knew they’d have to find out about it eventually._

_Rei quickly snatched the phone from Nagisa’s grip, placing the phone in his pocket as Nagisa whined and tried to get it back._

_“You may not have this back until you promise you will not contact Rin-san about this, Nagisa-kun,” Rei scolded._

_“But Rei-channnnn.”_

_“No buts! This is a very personal matter and I’m sure Rin-san does not what to think about it.”_

_“Rei is right, Nagisa,” Makoto said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s best you don’t say anything, otherwise Rin will get mad.”_

_Nagisa huffed in defeat. “Fineee, but it’s still really funny!”_

_“I find your sense of humor quite concerning, Nagisa-kun.”_

_Nagisa and Makoto laughed as Haruka continued to eat his lunch, Gou eventually meeting up with the boys to discuss the training schedule for the day._

* * *

“You really have no filter, do you, Haru-chan?” Makoto laughed as the two walked home from school. “I don’t even think Nagisa would tell such a story!”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Haruka said, and Makoto laughed again.

“I guess you’re right.”

There was a sort of tension between the two, Haruka noticed. Makoto walked further away from him than usual, looking straight ahead and only occasionally bringing up small talk instead of chatting the entire way home.

“You’re acting weird. Something’s wrong,” Haruka said bluntly, turning to look at Makoto. Makoto shook his head.

“Oh no, I’m just tired after all that swimming, is all. You don’t need to worry about me, Haru-chan.”

“I told you not to call me –chan. If something’s wrong, just say it.”

Silence stood between the two, thick and uncomfortable. They did not speak for a long while, looking ahead and listening to the footsteps and the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach. The more they walked the more aggravated Haruka began to grow, the silence turning vexatious and flat-out bothersome. He knew something was wrong with Makoto, and he had a feeling of what it was; yet he also knew Makoto had no intention of speaking up.

“Is it…is it because of what happened before? About Rin?”

Makoto stopped walking, looking to the ground as Haruka moved ahead. His bangs were in his eyes, and as Haruka turned to look at him, he could not see his face.

He sighed. “Makoto, I’m sorry kissing Rin. I was a k—”

“It’s not that,” Makoto said, cutting him off. “It’s just…” He began to grow hot, and he fidgeted a bit as he tried to shield the rising blush as best he could. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Haruka stood there, not saying anything. He couldn’t. He just stared at Makoto’s blushing mug, watching as his friend moved around in discomfort. And then Haruka did something out of the ordinary: he began to laugh.

Makoto flushed. “Haru! Are you making fun of me?” he asked, embarrassed as Haruka continued to laugh. Haruka waved a hand in front of him, composing himself as a few more giggles escaped his mouth.

“It’s not that. It’s just silly that you would be upset over something like that.”

“You mean kissing Rin?”

“No, I mean not having your first kiss yet.”

Haruka looked up at him, giving him a rare, reassuring smile. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Makoto’s eyes brightened, and he let out a sigh of relief and a small laugh at his friend’s words. “Jeez, you really had me worried, Haru! I thought you were making fun of me.”

“Why would I make fun of you? I was the one the kissed Rin, of all people.”

Makoto laughed. “Yeah, that’s true.”

And with that, the two continued to walk, sharing small talk as Makoto talked about his day and Haruka hummed in response, staring at the ocean as the sun dipped behind the horizon and made it glow a glossy orange. This was how they were; they walked side by side each day, Makoto sharing stories, and Haruka looking out into the ocean, admiring it, and admiring each other. Haruka did not want that to change.

“You know, Rin and I were just kids back then. It meant nothing,” he spoke up suddenly. Makoto turned to him.

“Where did that come from so suddenly?” he asked.

Haru shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess I thought I should mention it.” They walked in silence for several more minutes before reaching their respective houses. It was dusk now, the street lights just beginning to illuminate the streets, small moths buzzing around the light. Haruka turned to Makoto, and Makoto turned to him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Haruka said. He began to ascend up the stairs to his home, leaving Makoto behind, but was stopped when Makoto suddenly called out to him.

“Haru, wait!”

Haruka looked back at him, walking back down the steps to meet with him. Makoto had his hand behind his head, not scratching, but thinking, trying to find his words. “Haru, um…” he started, starting and stopping again before finally he looked Haru in the eye and sighed. “Haru…can I kiss you?”

Haruka stood there, without saying a word, not leaving Makoto’s gaze. Then, he nodded. “Okay.”

Makoto’s eyes widened, not expecting that answer, but nonetheless gave him a warm smile. He placed his hands on Haruka’s shoulders and leaned down to his level to meet him in a short, tender kiss before pulling away with a smile on his face. They stared at each other for a moment, Makoto’s smile falling into a frown. Haruka shifted his eyes from Makoto’s lips and then to his eyes. _ I want to kiss him again _, he thought. And so he did.

Haruka stood on his toes and met him in the middle. Makoto’s lips were chapped yet warm, the taste of chlorine still lingering from the previous hours at the pool. They stayed like that for a long time, not moving but instead letting the moment last, their hands intertwining naturally as Makoto sighed into the kiss and put more pressure onto Haruka’s lips, and Haruka pressed back gently. He was unsure of what to do, as he was an inexperienced kisser, but he tried parting his lips as Makoto did the same, their mouths moving together in synch in warm, sweet kisses.

It was Makoto who broke the kiss first, still lingering as his breath ghosted across Haruka’s lips. His eyes were half-lidded as Haruka’s remained closed, neither wanting to move away from each other.

“Thank you, Haru-chan,” Makoto said against his lips, his voice barely above a whisper.

Eyes still closed, Haruka whispered back, “drop the –chan.”

Hesitantly, they moved away from each other, Makoto bidding goodbye to Haruka has he walked toward his house, leaving the other standing there alone. He pressed his fingers gently against his lips. He could still taste Makoto, could still remember the feeling of his friend’s lips pressed against his.

* * *

The next day was awkward.

When Makoto came to pick up Haruka, waiting at the bottom of the steps like usual, they did not speak—and when they did, it was Makoto making casual small talk, although it quickly slipped back to silence once he got the memo that Haruka did not want to reciprocate the conversation. They made absolutely no move to bring up what happened yesterday, keeping a distance between each other.

Although, Haru assumed, it could be that Makoto only wanted to kiss him because he hadn’t had his first yet and was ashamed about it. It seemed like the most logical answer, as Rei would say, but he wasn’t quite sure _ what _ it meant. Makoto was his friend and only his friend, nothing more.

Following swim practice, as Haruka dried his hair with his towel and finished changing back into his uniform, Nagisa bounced his way toward him, Rei following not far behind him.

“Haru-chan, did you and Mako-chan have a fight?”

Of course Nagisa would be able to read him.

“No, why?”

“You two are acting weird.”

Haruka looked over at Makoto, a towel slung over his shoulder as he talked to Gou about tomorrow’s practice.

Rei nodded in agreement with Nagisa. “Nagisa-kun is right, you two have been acting rather odd lately.”

Suddenly, Nagisa gasped. “Oh, oh! Did you two have some sort of kinky rendezvous last night?”

“Nagisa-kun!”

Haruka ignored them, pulling on his backpack. “Nothing happened. I’m going home.” And with that, he was gone, leaving Makoto behind. He walked alone, the familiar coast he had walked along so many times having a sort of uncertainty to it, something foreign. Not having Makoto by his side made the walk feel empty, like a piece of him was gone. He wasn’t whole without Makoto.

When he arrived home, he tossed his schoolbag and uniform jacket off to the side, heading to the bathroom and letting water pour into the bathtub until he stripped down to his jammers. He encompassed himself in the water, only his head being unsubmerged as he slipped lower into the tub. As he sat there, Haruka tried to think about the night before; he felt like he was overreacting. But overreacting or not, he knew he could not confront Makoto, not yet at least. It would be too awkward, after what Nagisa had said at practice. Nagisa was Nagisa, and Nagisa eventually found out everything despite not having any prior knowledge to the subject at hand, so Haruka knew he would have to own up to the fact that, in a way, they _ did _ have a sort of rendezvous the night before. Nobody knew about the kiss other than the two of them.

Haruka remembered the kiss and how nice Makoto’s lips felt against his own, warm and sweet, like honey; wet, but not too wet. He remembered the thrill of his lips moving against the Makoto's, and the way his eyelashes touched his cheeks, giving him their own butterfly kisses. He remembered pulling away, lips still slightly puckered, regretting having moved away at all; how Makoto’s whispered “thank you” rang through his ears like wind chimes and sent waves of shivers down his spine. The thought of it all suddenly made him feel hot, and he threw his head under the cold water to cool his face down. Maybe all of this is just one big misunderstanding, he thought.

There was a knock at the door. Haruka didn’t make an effort to get up, keeping his head submerged until he heard Makoto enter the house and open the bathroom door. He saw the broad silhouette hovering above him and he emerged from the water, gasping from holding his breath underwater for so long. He turned to Makoto, who was holding out his hand with Haruka’s polka-dot towel slung over his shoulder.

“You left your towel at the pool,” Makoto said. “I thought I’d bring it back to you.”

Haruka took hold of his hand as he lifted him from the bathtub. “You didn’t have to do that, you know. I could have gotten it tomorrow at practice,” he deadpanned.

“I know, I just thought you might want it now, is all.”

Once fully out of the tub, Haruka made eye contact with Makoto as he stood at his level. The proximity between them was very thin. Makoto’s ears were tinged slightly pink, as well as his cheeks, and he held his gaze for another moment before turning away.

“I-I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ha—”

Before he could say anymore, Haruka grabbed hold of his hand, forcing him to look back. Makoto swallowed hard. “Haru?”

“Stay.” Haruka said it bluntly, keeping his gaze shifted to the ground. Makoto nodded in understanding.

“Okay.”

As Makoto went to wait in the living room, Haruka stripped out of his wet jammers and into a fresh pair of clothes. He emerged from the bathroom, heading toward the kitchen.

“Do you want tea or coffee?” He asked Makoto as he walked past him.

“Tea is fine.”

Haruka nodded and brewed their tea, pouring them each a cup. He sat across from Makoto and they drank their tea in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other and immediately looked away. Haruka couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to speak up.

“Makoto…we kissed yesterday.”

Makoto looked to the ground, his face flushed pink. “I…I know.”

“What does this mean?”

“I…I don’t know.” He was silent for a moment before speaking again. “But you kissed Rin before.”

“Yeah, when we were kids.”

“So it shouldn’t be that big of a deal, right? You kissed a friend to what it felt like, so I too.”

“But it felt different somehow. From kissing Rin, I mean.”

They went back to silence, an awkward, dense silence, for the remainder. Once finished, Haru took their cups and headed for the kitchen.

“I’ll go wash these—”

“I like you,” Makoto blurted out, cutting him off. Haruka set the cups down and turned to him, stunned. Makoto looked away from him, his face red all the way up to his hairline. “That’s…why I asked you if I could kiss you yesterday. I’ve…I’ve liked Haru for a really long time…”

Haruka did not know how to react. How could he? When he didn’t reply, Makoto began to go on a tangent of stumbled words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put you under pressure like that, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Makoto.”

“If you don’t want to be friends anymore I totally understand.”

“Makoto”

“You must think I’m disgusting. You don’t have to like me back, I just thought—”

“_Makoto._” Haruka cut him off, taking his face in his hands, stopping him from blurting out any more frantic apologies. “It’s okay. I…I like you, too.” Makoto’s eyes went wide, and he looked as though he were about to cry. 

“You do?” he asked, and Haruka nodded.

“Yes. Now stop worrying so much.”

Makoto’s frown quickly turned into a beaming grin, he locked Haruka in a tight embrace, Haruka reciprocating hesitantly after being caught in surprise, but nonetheless mutual.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy in my life…”

The two pulled away, Makoto gently caressing Haruka’s cheek before leaning in and kissed him, over and over again until their lips were swollen and were out of breath and until they couldn’t kiss anymore.

* * *

The next day, as usual Makoto was waiting for Haruka at the bottom of the steps, and they went about their daily routine of walking to school together. Things were back to normal, yet they walked in silence for a few minutes before Makoto spoke up.

“Haru…are we, you know…dating now?”

Haruka looked away, nodding shyly. Makoto smiled, hesitantly taking his hand in his own, their fingers intertwining together naturally, like breathing. He gently rubbed his thumb across the skin of Haruka’s palm, and Haruka squeezed his hand. They had held hands before—every day, in fact, when Makoto pulled him out of the pool—but it had never occurred to him just how warm and large Makoto’s hands were. They were slightly calloused, yet strangely soft at the same time, and very, very warm. Haruka knew he would have to let go at some point, but for now, he wanted to let the moment last before they got to school.

“I knew it! You _ did _ have a kinky rendezvous the other night!”

Makoto and Haruka looked at each other, realizing that voice could only come from one person: Nagisa.

Nagisa caught up to them. “What happened? Did you kiss? Did you have sex? Did you go to a sex shop together as a first date?”

“_Nagisa-kun,_” Rei exclaimed. “That’s very rude to ask someone so suddenly! Besides, you do not even know if they are together.”

“But Rei-chan, they’re _ holding hands,_” Nagisa said, pointing to their intertwined fingers. Makoto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Actually, Nagisa is right. We’re kind of dating now.”

Nagisa let out an overly exaggerated gasp, jumping up and down in joyous celebration. “I knew it, I knew it! Rei-chan, I knew it!”

“Congratulations, Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai. I wish you the best with your relationship.”

Makoto smiled. “Thank you, Rei, it means a lot.”

“All right, boys, it’s time for practice,” Gou chimed as he walked onto the pool deck, seemingly unaware of the previous conversation happening. They did as they were told, Haruka diving in after reluctantly breaking his hold on Makoto’s hand and immersing himself in the cold blue.

* * *

It had been a week since they had started dating. Things had remained essentially the same as before; they walked to school together, swam together, ate lunch together. Their relationship was no secret to their friends, but they tried to keep it hidden from their families and peers to prevent controversy, stealing chaste kisses when they were alone and holding hands when no one was looking. Haruka was not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, and Makoto knew that, so Makoto knew when Haruka initiated a kiss, especially in public, he _ really _ wanted something. It was only when they were completely alone when things would start to get intimate.

After arriving home from school they settled at Haruka’s house, watching an American movie that Rin had recommended; although even with Japanese subtitles it still did not make much sense at all. They sat in front of the TV in the living room, Haruka sitting between Makoto’s legs with the latter’s arms wrapped around him. At this point both of them had tuned out the movie, paying more attention to each other’s touches and the burning sensation it brought. It started off innocent, Makoto playing with the hem of Haruka's shirt with their hands resting on top of each other. Makoto started to move his hands across the Haruka’s thighs slowly and sensually, and Haruks shivered at the touch, leaning into him. He turned around to face the Makoto, pupils so dilated it looked as if the green in his eyes were almost non-existent, and unable to hold back their lips met in a hot kiss. Haruka pulled his shirt over his head and Makoto did the same, then moved his body to straddle Makoto, grinding against his hips as he moaned against his mouth, slippery tongues moving together sloppily and noisily. It was when Makoto grabbed hold of Haruka’s hips and thumbed at the waistband of his sweatpants that Haruka abruptly stopped.

“Haruka?”

Haruka did not realize he was shaking until Makoto wrapped his strong arms around, holding him tightly against his chest. "It's okay, Haru, you're okay. I've got you."He held onto him, tracing soothing circles along his back. "I'm right here, Haruka."

"I'm so sorry about this," Haruka mumbled against his chest, his breath hot and rough against his bare skin.

"I'm okay. You don't have to be ready."

Makoto pressed a gentle kiss to temple and then his lips, cradling him against his body as Haruka felt his body swelling up with shame. Makoto leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Want to watch another movie?” he asked him. Haruka hummed in response, and they went back to their original position, Haru sitting in between his legs and Makoto’s arms wrapped around his torso.

* * *

It was a few days later when Makoto started acting noticeably off. When he came to pick up Haruka before school, he did not look him in the eye and when he did he immediately looked away, and his mindless chatter on the way to school was shortened to one-sentence small talk. Haru was not the only one who noticed. Rei and Nagisa had also been observant of their friend’s behavior.

“Haru-chan, what’s wrong with Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked one day after practice when Makoto was out of earshot. Haruka shrugged.

“I don’t know. He wasn’t acting like this earlier,” he told him.

“Did you two have a fight? Do you think Mako-chan is mad at you?”

“I don’t see any reason why he should be.” Haruka had not informed his kouhais of the incident that had happened the week prior and did not plan to, but Haruka had a sneaking suspicion that Makoto’s apparent avoidance had something to do with it..

Following practice, Haruka finally managed to confront him. “Makoto, what’s wrong?”

Makoto’s head immediately shot upward, his cheeks growing pink as he shook his head with a nervous laugh. “There’s nothing wrong, Haru-chan, I’m fine.”

“I told you to drop the –chan.”

Makoto laughed and leaned forward to kiss Haruka’s cheek, to which Nagisa hollered “get a room!”, and Rei scolded him and insisted they needed to catch the train. After they were gone and Gou had left as well, it was just the two of them, standing alone in awkward silence as the water settled and gleamed gold from the setting sun.

“Makot—”

“Can I come over?” Makoto suddenly blurted, Haruka taken aback by his sudden forwardness. “I-I mean, only if you want to. You don’t have to if you don’t want to—”

“Makoto,” he cut him off. “It’s okay. You can come over.”

Makoto beamed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he led the way, suddenly abandoning his unusual attitude from earlier in the day. Although confused, Haruka nonetheless followed him as they made their way across the beach and to the stone steps they had grown to know.

* * *

Haruka wasn’t entirely sure how it started. One minute they were settling in and removing their backpacks when suddenly Makoto slammed Haruka against the door and attacked his lips, and Haru quickly obliged as he hooked his hand around his neck and kissed him back as their lips emitted noisy smacks and their tongues met. Haruka pulled back for a minute before leading Makoto to the bedroom and pushing him against his bed and straddling his lap, rolling his hips against his crotch. Makoto let out a soft whine, throwing his head back as Haruka began to suck on his clavicle.

Makoto pushed him away, and Haruka looked up at him. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No! It’s just...I’m sorry for being so distant.”

Haruka caressed his cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I’ve been doing some…” Makoto flushed as he searched for his words. “_ Reading _.”

“Reading?”

“About…”

_ Oh. _

“Are you sure?” Haruka asked.

Makoto nodded. “I wanted to make sure you were ready, too. So I figured giving you space would be good.”

“Makoto,” Haruka said. “I know I’m...not very good at using my words, but if I were ever uncomfortable I would tell you. So don’t distance yourself. I...” He paused, and before he knew it he was saying the words he had been holding back so desperately. “I love you.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. It was the first time either of them had said it. He looked as if he were about to cry before finally replying, “I love you, too, Haru-chan.” 

“Don’t call me –chan when we’re making out.”

Haruka kissed Makoto on the mouth, but it was not desperate and hurried like their previous kisses. It was sweet and tender, their lips moving in tandem, Makoto gently tugging at Haruka’s bottom lip with his teeth. He slid Makoto’s shirt over his head and then removed his own shirt exposing his chest, and Makoto pulled him onto his lap.

“You’re absolutely sure?” Makoto whispered against his lips.

“Yes.”

“We don’t have to go all the way, you know.”

“I know.” Haruka kissed him again. “I want you, Makoto.”

That was all it took for Makoto to kiss Haruka, claiming his mouth as he moved his hands to cup Haruka’s cheeks. Haruka hesitantly wrapped his arms around Makoto, his fingers digging into his thick hair, their bodies flush against each other.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Makoto asked, his lips sheen with saliva and face tinted pure red.

Haruka nodded and removed himself, taking Makoto’s hand in his. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Makoto did as he was told and followed Haruka to his bedroom, sitting on the bed next to him. It was awkward, yet comfortable, and Makoto’s eyes shone as he placed his hand over Haruka’s and kissed him on the lips.

“I love you so much,” he said.

“I know.”

Makoto played with the hem of Haruka’s shirt. “I’m going to take this off now.”

“Okay.”

Slowly, Makoto pulled Haruka’s shirt over his head, and Haruka did the same to him. Their hands roamed desperately over each other’s bodies, and Haruka gasped when Makoto brushed his fingers against his exposed nipple. “Do that again.”

Makoto paused briefly before doing as he was told, gently circling Haruka’s nipple with his thumb before taking it into his mouth, and Haruka jolted in surprise, tipping his head back as Makoto moved to the over. Heat coiled in his belly as Makoto moved further downward, placing butterfly kisses across his abdomen. An electric pulse ran through Haruka's body and he ran his hand down his hips and thighs, and then finally lower

Before going past his hips, Makoto looked back up at him. “Can I take off your pants?” he asked. Haruka nodded and Makoto carely began to undo his belt, then slid his uniform pants down his thighs, and Haruka kicked him off to the side. He felt so exposed, sitting there in just in boxers with Makoto, still only half-naked, sweetly above him. Makoto made no movement to slide Haruka’s underwear down until he gave him the okay, and instead spent his time placing open-mouthed kisses and nips to Haruka’s thighs. 

“Is this okay?” Makoto asked, his voice low and soft.

“You don’t need to keep asking,” Haruka said. His breathing was ragged and hitched, and for a moment he felt embarrassed at how vulnerable he must have looked.

“I just want to be sure. Consent is important.”

“I’ll tell you if I feel uncomfortable. Take your pants off.”

Haruka helped Makoto out of his pants and threw it onto the mound of discarded clothes piled next to the bed. Makoto moved back up to kiss him, and Haruka gasped at the feeling of Makoto’s clothed erection brushing against his own. Makoto was hard. Makoto was hard for _ him_.

When Haruka placed Makoto’s hands on the elastic of his boxers, Makoto halted his movements. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Carefully, Makoto slid Haruka’s boxers down his legs, leaving him completely exposed. Makoto was on top of him, perching himself above their naked bodies with his palms in a heap of heat and sticky perspiration. Light poured in from between the blinds of the window in broken lines and stretched across Makoto's face. His body began to tremble as Makoto took him in his hands, careful not to try anything rash. He stopped. 

"Haru, you're shaking," he whispered, his body now pressed lightly against Haruka's. Haruka could feel the intensity of his heartbeat against his own. 

"Feels good."

"I told you, we--"

"Makoto," Haruka started, sitting up as he pressed a firm kiss to his upper jaw. "I want this. I want you." From the way Makoto's pupils were blown, he knew he wanted it to.

Makoto was hesitant, nervous, but gave in. He nodded and not long after reciprocated to the request by kissing him first briefly on the lips and then leaving a trail of wet kisses down his throat until he reached his collarbone and began sucking on it gently. Haruka involuntarily threw his bed back as heat began to pool in his lower abdomen, erratic pleasure coursing through his body in steady waves. He was hot, very hot, almost as if he were on fire.

“I bought, the uh...stuff,” Makoto mumbled against his skin. Haruka blushed, although he could not tell if it was because of his own embarrassment or because of how cute Makoto was when he was flustered. Makoto removed himself and stood up. “They’re in my bag. I’ll be right back.”

“You were carrying around condoms and lube with you in your _ backpack _ all day?”

“N-No!” Mortified. “...Yes.”

“Hurry, then. I don’t want to wai—” Before Haruka could even finish his sentence Makoto raced into the living room and returned with a package of condoms and a bottle of lube. His entire body was flushed.

“I’m, uh, going to have to prepare you,” he said, sitting on the bed next to Haruka, who was perched up on his elbows, the bed sheets draped around his lower half. “Unless you want to do it.”

Haruka shook his head. “I want Makoto inside of me.”

“H-Haru!”

“It’s true. Now get over here.”

Makoto pushed aside the bed sheet and placed himself on top of Haru, pouring a liberal amount of lube onto his fingertips. “This might hurt a little, so just relax,” he said.

Haruka nodded and threaded his fingers with Makoto’s while his other hand slid between his thighs, and then lower, before pressing a finger inside of him. Haruka flinched, not used to the foreign sensation, and Makoto quickly removed his finger. “Are you—”

“Don’t stop,” Haruka said. “I’m okay. Please.”

Makoto waited momentarily before pressing his finger back in, and then another, and then a third with Haruka’s permission. Haruka rocked his body with Makoto’s steady movements, leaning up to kiss him. “It’s enough. I want you inside of me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Haru.”

“You won’t. I promise.”

Slowly, Makoto removed his fingers from Haruka’s body and reached for the box of condoms that had been abandoned next to them. He slid his boxers down and tossed them to the side, and arousal shot through Haruka’s body. He had seen Makoto naked multiple times in the locker rooms while change, but this was different. So, so different. Here, Makoto sat beside him, fully roused, trying to open the foil wrapper with his shaky hands. Haruka placed his hands over Makoto’s and helped him roll the condom on, and Makoto hissed at the contact. He took the open bottle of lube and spread it across the condom.

Haruka kissed him on the forehead, a sweet gesture he was not used to doing. “I’m scared too, you know.”

“I know,” Makoto said. “But if it’s going to be anyone, I want it to be you.” He kissed Haruka on the lips, just once, before leaning him back. “I want to make love to you.”

“Then do it.”

Makoto squeaked. He cradled Haruka’s head as he gently laid him back and twined their fingers together, pressing a kiss to his forehead, just as Haruka had done before. He situated himself between Haruka’s legs, coaxing him to spread them further apart.

“You ready?”

Haruka nodded. “I’m ready.”

“This may hurt a little bit so take a deep breath, okay? I’ll go slow.”

As Haruka inhaled he felt Makoto slowly push in, and his breathing hitched. Makoto immediately stopped. “Haru, are you—”

“Don’t you dare stop,” Haruka said. So Makoto kept moving, very slowly pushing inside and closely watching Haruka’s facial expressions. It hurt. It hurts a _ lot _. But the pleasure overrode the pain. It felt strange, yet so good. Makoto was inside of him.

“It’s...all in,” Makoto said, unmoving. “Do you need to take a break?”

Haruka shook his head. “No, I just need to get used to it.” Then, after a minute. “You can move now, Makoto.”

The first snap of Makoto’s hips sent a shockwave through Haruka’s body. Their bodies rocked together, finding a steady rhythm after a few moments. Makoto was so, so gentle, keeping his movements slow and unhurried, careful not to hurt Haruka. Haruka removed his hands from Makoto’s and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips melded together, the desperation from earlier reemerging, and Haruka dug crescents into his back as he felt heat pool in his lower abdomen.

“Makoto, I’m—”

“I know. Me too.”

It only took one more thrust until Haruka was gone, shuddering with climax, coming onto his chest, hot as blood. Moments later he watched as Makoto met his release above him, letting out a moan of pleasure he would remember for the rest of his life.

Makoto collapsed onto him with their bodies still joined, the aftershocks of their climax still pulsing through them. Makoto was the first to come to, carefully sliding out of Haruka’s body and tying off the condom before tossing it into the trash can. Haru held him flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and placing a light, gentle kiss to his hair.

“Thank you…for doing that,” he whispered, and Makoto only laughed.

“Only for you, Haru-chan,” he replied, lifting his head to place a light, chaste kiss against Haru’s lips. “I’d only ever do it for you.”

“For the last time, drop the –chan.”

It only took a few minutes before Haruka, curled up against Makoto’s strong body, was met with sleep.

* * *

The next morning Haruka was awoken not by the sunlight filtering through the room nor Makoto’s strong frame curled up flush against his body, but instead by his cellphone ringing. He seldom answered calls coming from his cellphone, as he rarely used it, but he nonetheless reached over the pressed the “answer” button.

“Hello?”

“HARU WHAT THE _ FUCK _ DID YOU TELL NAGISA?!”

Haruka abruptly hung up, turning off the device and placing it back on the nightstand.

“Haru…who was that?” Makoto asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“It was a wrong number. Go back to sleep.”

With that Haruka wiggled his way between Makoto’s arms, the two falling back asleep in content slumber, warmed by the sun and each other’s body heat.

**Author's Note:**

> *backflips into the sun* This is longer than my senior thesis. What was the first kiss between rin and haru? The world may never know.


End file.
